Only Exception
by carrie.grace.lawrence
Summary: Edward left and Bella in her zombie state of mind. Mike and Eric take advantage of that and stalk, abuse and sexually assault her. After 2 months Alice finally starts to get the visons and Edward comes back When he comes back, what will he find? sum insde
1. Finding Bella

Only Exception

Edward left and Bella in her zombie state of mind. Mike and Eric take advantage of that and stalk, abuse and sexually assault her. After 2 months Alice finally starts to get the visions and Edward comes rushing back to save her. When he comes back, what will he find? A New Bella or just the same old Bella but broken?

Warning, this story may not be suitable for the child eye under the age of 10 and maybe even 11 depending on the maturity level. Also, most of Bella's problems are researched and developed and can be proven true that this could happen in a situation like this. All my research is true.

Preface:

"What do you see in Cullen anyway?!" Mike snarled as he cornered me in an alleyway in Port Angeles. I was just getting new books from the book store and I was walking back to my ancient truck when they got to me Mike and Eric have been hurting me, touching me and abusing me and when I eventually pass out, I'm pretty sure they raped me too. They stalk me to find where I am and who I'm with and then when they know I'm alone, they come and abuse me. They've read my emails to Alice, which is eventually returned to me because she canceled her email.

"Yeah Bells, come have some fun with us." Eric crooned harshly.

"Please, just leave me alone." I whimpered.

"Shut up and don't talk." Mike commanded and slapped me.

"Help me!" I screamed. It wasn't very loud because Eric smacked my lips with his hand.

"I said shut up!" Mike yelled and pushed me to the ground. Someone kicked me hard in the stomach/ rib cage area. They knocked the wind out of me and I could get a good breath. I was given another good hard kick and the rest of the night was blurry and black after the second kick. All I could feel was the pain they were afflicting.

Chapter 1:

My stomach and ribs stung and burned. I could see the light of a room from the back of my eyelids. For the past two months, this was the first time I've been found hurt due to Mike and Eric. My eyes fluttered but I couldn't get a picture to see where I was.

"Bella." A voice whispered. The voice was so familiar, it was soft and velvety. It sounded like a Cullen but it was impossible, they were gone forever, they wouldn't come back to Forks until the town was dead and flourished with new people they had never met before.

"Is she awake?" Another voice asked. It was gruff and it sounded like Charlie.

I squeezed my eyelids tighter and I opened them and I saw I was in a hospital room. I took in a sharp breath and it hurt to breath. "Ow!" I cried.

"Shh Bella, it's okay." The musical voice said and the person was Edward.

"Edward." I murmured, just talking hurt.

"Shh, don't speak." Edward pleaded.

"Bella, oh Bella, you're okay." Charlie said and ran over to me. He pushed my hair back out of my face and kissed my forehead.

"I'll get Dr. Snow." Edward muttered and left the room.

"Bella you're okay, please don't cry." Charlie begged. Charlie never was one for tears. I hadn't even noticed tears fall.

"Hello Bella." Dr. Snow greeted. Edward didn't follow behind him. Had he left me again? Who found me anyway? Dr. Snow examined my stomach and rib. I had a fracture rib and a torn costochondral; it was the cartilage that held both sides of my rib cage together. There were bruises all over my body. Edward walked in as Dr. Snow was finishing.

"I'll have a nurse check on you in an hour or so." Dr. Snow said and walked out.

"Dad can I have a moment with Edward." I said with breaths in between my words.

"Sure." He said surprisingly calm. Dad got up and left the room. I was about to speak when Edward held up a finger.

I shut my mouth then Edward spoke, "I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"For what?" I breathed in a hard breath. And so it went on, Edward blamed himself for my mess, no I change that, Mike and Eric's mess.

**Hey guys, welcome to Gravity. I really would like everyone to keep in mind this isn't the most suitable story for the easy marshmallow. Sorry Mike Newton, not for you :) so I'll catch you all later in Chapter 2. **

**Review!**


	2. The Diagnosis

Chapter 2:

It hurt to talk so Dr. Snow had me writing on a small expo board from the nurse's station.

"Bella, do you know who did this to you?" Edward asked as I was trying to eat my lunch, but it wasn't working, I was in too much pain. It hurt to swallow and digest. I just nodded in response, his eyes widened.

"Who?" He asked.

I swallowed back extra saliva, "I can't, and they'll hurt me." I said with a cough.

"Use your white board please." Edward begged. "Bella, they would touch you." Edward said in a convincing tone.

_They will, they stalk me._ I wrote. I didn't want to discuss the topic. _How did you get here anyway? _ I scribbled.

"Alice just started to get your visions of you being abused. She's coming in a few days." Edward said. My eyes brightened at the thought of Alice coming to see me.

"I knew you would like that." Edward smiled.

_Who found me?_ I wrote and turned it to him

"I did, Alice said you'd be in Port Angeles and I smelled the blood. I called the ambulance as I saw you were unconscious and I was afraid your neck was broken and I didn't want to move you." He answered

_Alice didn't see who did it?_

"No, they weren't turned the way of the vision." Edward said. "All she saw was you being kicked and beaten." His voice was full of disappointment.

Charlie walked in and I quickly erased my board with my hand. _Hi Dad._

"Hi Bells. You feel alright?" He asked.

_I'm okay, my stomach still hurts._

"It will for a while hun." Charlie chuckled.

There was a knock at my door. Edward went to answer it. It was Angela

"Oh, Edward, nice to see you again." She greeted.

"Hey Angela." I greeted softly.

"Hi Bella." She smiled.

"Bella has to use the white board to talk." Charlie informed. Angela nodded understandingly.

"These are for you." She smiled and handed me a bouquet of tulips. _My favorites. _I wrote. _Thank you._

"It's no problem really." She said. "So what happen?" I looked to Edward and he nodded.

"She was in Port Angeles and she was jumped in a sense. She's being stalked and abused." Edward said.

Angela gasped, "How bad?" She asked. I lifted my shirt to show my bloody bruised stomach. Charlie left the room, as Angela lifted her hand to her mouth to hide the shock; it was too much to bear for anyone. Angela closed her eyes and kept her hand at her mouth to wash her mind of the image.

"Well, I brought you your work you missed." Angela said after she recovered.

"Thank you." I said hoarsely taking in a sharp breath.

"Well, I better be going." Angela said. I waved.

"Angela, we'd appreciate it if you didn't share why Bella is in the hospital." Edward said.

"I won't even say I was here, but if you want I could bring you your assignments and lessons if you want." Angela smiled. I nodded. "Feel better." She said and walked out. I took in a breath and ended up coughing up a little blood, but Edward didn't seem to be phased by it. Edward's eyes were golden as if he had just hunted. I wiped my mouth and threw the tissue in the trash can by the bed.

_Have you hunted lately?_ I asked on my white board.

"Before I came." Edward said. "Carlisle said you were going to be coughing blood every once and a while and I would be exposed to your blood if I came so I had to be prepared." He smiled proud of himself. I smiled and shook my head. "Can I get you anything?" He asked

_A new stomach and ribcage would be nice._ I joked.

He chuckled. "Anything else?" I moved over on my bed and patted the spot next to me. I felt like being held and wanted for once. I didn't care if he didn't want me in that way; all I wanted was his body next to me for once. He smiled as he walked over and he sat where I told him to sit and pulled me gently close to him. He put his hand on my stomach and felt the wounds. I pulled the table/cart to me and looked through my homework, Edward's hand still on my stomach. His touch brought back fichus flashbacks, but he seemed to say something to make them go away.

"I have no idea who to do this." I whispered. When I whispered it didn't hurt so much.

"I'll help you." Edward smiled and grabbed the white board and marker. He wrote out the problem and went over it and taught me how do solve the problem. It was a good thing he's gone to school for over 100 years. I would probably have to repeat my senior year all over again.

"Bella, you are needed for tests and CT Scans." Charlie said walking into the room. I looked up from my paper. "What are you doing?" His question directed to Edward.

Before Edward got a chance to think I spoke, "He was helping me with homework Angela brought over for me Dad, chill." I informed this information with acid directed to him and it shot pain all throughout my throat and airways. "OW DAMN IT!" I swore.

"Bella, do you know who did this to you?" Charlie asked.

"No," I whispered.

"Can you describe them?" He questioned.

"No, everything is so dark."

"I'm calling the station. The nurse is going to take you down for tests." Charlie said and walked out of the room whipping his cell phone from his gun belt.

Edward was able to lift me out of bed and into the wheelchair without it hurting. He tended to take the pain away with him just being there. Edward wheeled me out to the nurse's station after a nurse hadn't come in the room to get me.

"We were told Bella Swan was needed for some tests." Edward said to a nurse.

"Right, a nurse was supposed to get her." A nurse said.

"Well a nurse never came to get me." I said holding my chest.

"I'll take it from here." A different nurse smiled sweetly. She took me from Edward and took me to the CT Scan Rooms and took a CT scan of my lungs and chest. Dr. Gerandy came in instead of Dr. Snow as I was waiting in my room with Edward and Charlie.

"I've looked over the results and your lung is punctured by your fractured ribcage. A piece of bone hit it on contact, that's why it is so hard to breath and talk." Dr. Gerandy said.

"Is it fixable? Charlie asked.

"Yes, we would be able to fix it. We would fix the air that is under pressure by inserting a needle attached to a syringe to the chest cavity and the rest is simple but too hard to explain orally." Dr. Gerandy said.

"How big is the puncture?" I asked.

"The size of a thumbtack head," He smiled. "It's not that big at all."

"Who is qualified to perform this surgery?" Edward asked.

"Dr. Snow and I are the only one's here in this hospital qualified." He answered.

"Carlisle can do it do if you would like him to." Edward whispered. I smiled

"Is there any other questions?" Dr. Gerandy asked.

I shook my head and he nodded and walked out. "I have to head to the station to fill out paperworl, will you be okay?" Charlie asked.

"I'll be fine Dad." I whispered. He nodded and kissed my head and left.


	3. First Time Memories

Chapter 3:

I sat in bed just looking at the wall. "Did you want to finish homework?" Edward asked.

_Not now thanks though. _I scrawled. I had used all my voice for now.

"Nervous?" Edward questioned. I shrugged.

_What are you thinking about? _

He smiled a big smile. "How much you mean to me." I blushed a light pink. When I got out of this mess, would we go back to the way things were? Would we be able to?

"You haven't changed a bit." Edward crooned.

I let my thoughts drift to places I didn't want to go, like the first time this whole thing started.

*Flashback*

Jake, Mike and I went to the movies after Mike's constant nagging for us to go to the movies. Jake had walked into the bathroom before we headed back to Forks and La Push. No one was out in the hallway as they were in their movie.

"Bella, you are so fricken hot." Mike stated.

"Uh thanks… I guess?" I muttered.

"You don't talk to me that way; you tell me I'm hot too!" Mike commanded. He wrapped his arm around me and I wiggled out of them.

"Don't touch me Mike!" I mumbled. Mike raised his hand and slapped me, I could feel the blood rush to my cheek and turn red. Jake walked out and examined my cheek.

"Bells, what happen to your cheek?" He asked.

"She bumped into a pole." Mike said quickly.

"Sounds like Bella." Jacob chuckled.

"Come on this place blows." Mike said and we walked out to Mike's van. Mike dropped Jake off first and then he pulled up to my house. I was scared for what would happen.

"So Bella, you're not going to tell anyone are you?" Mike said evilly. I gulped but didn't say anything. "ARE YOU!!!" He roared.

"No, I'm not." I whispered.

"Good, see you tomorrow then." Mike said and became normal again.

"Bye Mike." I muttered under my breath.

"Wait, one for good dreams." Mike said and he locked the door on the other side, he mashed his lips to mine and his hands pressed up against my breasts. I pushed him away and I quickly unlocked the door and ran into my house. I crouched down by the door and cried. "I wish Edward was here." I whispered and cried for hours as Charlie was already asleep in bed.

"Bella!" Edward called pulling me out of my trance.

"Edward." I whispered as tears flooded my eyes and dripped over my eyelids.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked coming over to me. "Please don't cry you'll be alright. I'm here you're safe." Edward soothed. He was right, he was here and I _was_ safe. It felt good to have a man by my side that didn't touch me inappropriately or hit me. Although my trust for anyone except Charlie and Jacob was low, very low, Edward didn't deserve the right not to have my trust. But he left, who know what will happen when I'm all better. Will he leave again?

Edward lay next to me and held me close to his rock hard chest and I cried my salty tears, probably ruining his t-shirt. My chest hurt like hell but I couldn't help but cry. The memories of the Cullens before they left were clouded over by the memories of Mike and Eric. I felt horrible for having that happen.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Yes Love?" Edward acknowledged. _Love, _I missed that name.

"I'm scared."

"They can't hurt you, I'm here. They wont touch you." Edward consoled.

"The memories of you, your family," I whispered.

"What about them?" Edward asked.

"They are clouded, almost gone by the other memories, I vaguely remember them." I told him in a low voice, trying not to cry again.

"You'll remember them eventually." Edward said and kissed the top of my head Edward's phone vibrated in his pocket and he looked at the screen.

"It's Alice." He said.

"Go ahead, take it." I said and he nodded. "Take your time." I said and he left the room. I grabbed the table and wheeled it over to me. I did a few math problems and started to write my Essay for English.

_Task: Write an Essay about something that happened to you._

_Guidelines: 4-12 pages must be typed names do not have to be real. The situation has to be real is all._

_Due: December 16__th__. _

_Remember: Good writing can always have made up names as long as the meaning stays true to you._

So I did just that. I wrote about the past two months of my life. I was Hope. Edward was Jackson. Mike was Rob. Eric was Tom. And well that was my essay. I wrote it on paper first and my pencil stopped writing as Edward walked in. I shut my note book quickly and Edward spoke, "Alice is coming soon, she is just getting on the plane. Everyone else is coming at later dates." Edward said. I nodded.

"You have more visitors." He said as he kissed my temple. Edward opened the door and I couldn't believe who walked in.

2 boys walked in one with blonde hair and one with black hair. Mike Newton blonde, Eric Yorkie black hair. My breathing hitched and I knew I had a look of pure horror on my face.

"Bella, we just wanted to make sure you were healthy." Mike cooed.

"I'm fine, punctured lung, fractured ribcage and other than that I'm perfect, NOW GET OUT!!!" I yelled and a sharp shooting pain came across my chest.

They didn't move, "SHE SAID GET OUT!!!!!!" Edward growled and they ran out of the room. The room started to spin and my eyes started to shut.

"Bella, stay with me. Stay with me Bella." Edward pleaded. "I can't live without you Bella, stay with me." But I felt the kick of Mike's foot from a memory and everything went black, pitch black.


	4. Waking Up To The Truth

Chapter 4:

_Previously:_

"_Bella, stay with me. Stay with me Bella." Edward pleaded. "I can't live without you Bella, stay with me." But I felt the kick of Mike's foot from a memory and everything went black, pitch black._

***

The secret was out; Mike and Eric would defiantly touch me and hurt me again. No matter _what_ Edward was, or _where_ Edward was they'd hurt me. Maybe not physically but they would defiantly do mental damage. Every time someone other than Charlie and Jacob, and every once and a while Edward, I would get flash backs. I would want to knee them. They're lucky I haven't. They've left a mental print on my brain and it's not going to come out anytime soon.

"Bella." I light female voice said. It sounded so much like Alice.

"Alice." I whispered, my eyes still shut.

"I'm here Bella you can open your eyes, you'll be okay, you'll be safe." She reassured.

I opened them slowly and Alice's perfect pixie figure was all I saw.

"Oh Bella." Alice sighed and took my hand and put it to her forehead.

"_You tell a soul, you will get it harder than this."Mike said and thrust himself into me harder. I was half conscious, half unconscious. They had drugged me and I was going in and out._

I pulled away cautiously and whispered, "Where." I took a deep breath that didn't hurt at all. "Where's Edward."

"He's talking to Charlie." Alice said, "Do you know what happen?" Alice asked.

"Mike and Eric came." I muttered. My chest seemed not to hurt as much. There was only slight pain.

"Yeah, why did you want them to leave?" Alice challenged. She obviously already knew.

"You already know Alice." I said.

"Enlighten me, I forgot." Alice smiled.

"Why do you think this is funny Alice, Mike and Eric have raped me, sexually harassed me Alice and you're smiling?!" I accused.

She didn't say anything. "How long have I been out?" I asked breaking the silence.

"6 days." She said.

"6 DAYS!?!" I shrieked.

"Yeah, we were able to get your surgery out of the way and Mike and Eric have been in police custody too." She said in a sing song voice. She walked around my bed in circles, pacing back and forth. She eventually picked up my notebook.

"Alice, can I have that please?" I asked

"No, I want to read it." She mused/

"Edward." I called but Charlie wouldn't hear. Edward appeared immediately.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Alice is invading private property." I whined and there was hardly any pain in my chest.

"Alice, give Bella her notebook back." Edward said.

"But I want to read it." Alice said.

"No, it's Bella's give it back." Edward said being the adult out of the three of us.

"Fine." Alice grumbled and handed it to Edward who handed it to me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem." Edward breathed and left the room again.

"Charlie is that important?" I asked.

"They are meeting with the doctors on your recovery. Edward is there for Charlie's medical dictionary." She said as I laughed.

"When do I get to leave?" I asked.

"Eh, maybe a month or two, If you're lucky." Alice shrugged.

"A MONTH?! TWO?!" I yelled.

"Calm down, I'm just kidding."

"You better be." I muttered.

"Do you mind grabbing me a Kit Kat from the vending machine?" I asked suddenly craving a Kit Kat.

"Sure." Alice said and left the room. I was finally alone. I opened my note book and found the pages of my essay. Just then Edward walked in with my Kit Kat. I put the notebook back on the table.

"I'm so sorry." Edward said.

"You didn't nothing wrong Edward, you did what you had to do." I already knew why he was apologizing. He was sorry for leaving.

"Well someone has to be at blame for it." He said.

"No, not in that category." I said. "Mike and Eric are at fault for everything else."

"I'm just so glad you're okay." Edward whispered.

"Edward, when is the rest of the family going to get here?" I asked.

"Esme and Emmett are coming tomorrow morning or late tonight. Carlisle is flying in the day after tomorrow and Jasper and Rosalie are flying in 2 days after that." He informed.

I nodded as a tear came down my cheek knowing I would get to see them once again was overwhelming. But the tears abruptly stopped as Edward came closer to me and tried to wipe away the tears. I grabbed his hand and pushed it away slowly.

"Please stop." I whispered.

"Why not, you've had me touch you before?" Edward asked.

"It hurts, the flashbacks, the sting." I said. "When you did touch me, I was fighting back the memories Edward, they are so vivid, they hurt, all I wanted was for someone to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay without me getting raped." I muttered.

"Well for one I can be the person to hold you and tell you everything is okay and two, I will never ever rape you or hurt you." Edward said.

"I know, but my trust isn't very high for anyone right now." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Stop, stop apologizing." I said in a raised voice.

Edward held up his hands innocently trying to break the ice with a joke. The kit kat dangled in his hands. I smirked and held out my hands for the Kit Kat, and he handed it to me.

"For future reference, I find my happiness in Kit Kats and Snickers." I smiled as I took a bite of the now frozen chocolate.

"My mother found enjoyment in chocolate." Edward mused remembering the foggy dim memories of his human life.

"You miss her don't you?" I pointed out.

"On occasions yes, but I have Esme to fill the void." He said.

"I wish she would come faster to fill my void too." I said.

"Renee can't be that bad Bella." Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"No, it can." I said losing my happiness.

"What's wrong with Renee?"

"Renee somehow got Phil to take her skydiving, a funeral was held in Jacksonville 4 days later." I stated. "For the both of them."

"Oh my God." He whispered, "I'm so s— '' Edward stopped himself.

"Thanks I know, I miss her." I smiled a dim smile.

"I wish I could have met her." Edward said. "You've told me so much about her."

"She was a person to add to the list of people to meet in a life time. She truly was an oddball." I chuckled, A lump in my throat started to form but I quickly swallowed him back.

"Bella, Bella, you get to go home in a few days!" Alice cheered barging through the door.

"Thanks for the news Alice."

"You need to finish your math homework; Angela is coming in an hour or so to take your finished assignments and swap it out with the new work." She warned

"Thanks Ali." I said.

"I'm going home to change, Edward did you need anything?" Alice asked. He didn't answer, he was telling her mentally. "Right well, it's not going to work, but whatever, try it anyway." Alice walked out and now it was just Edward and I.

"Do you still need help?" Edward offered.

"Yes please." I smiled.

He smiled and nodded and he sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to touch me. Soon enough, my math homework was finished.

"Finished." I sighed.

"You still have your essay." Edward pointed out.

"Right, I'll do that later." I said sharply.

"Okay." Edward said giving up and giving me a look.

"Ugh, fine, could you run to my house and grab my laptop," I said "My essay has to be typed."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay alone?" He asked.

"Yeah, Angela's coming and you probably won't take long." I laughed.

"You're probably right." He said and walked out. I was alone again, this time it was guaranteed that I would be alone for a period of time. I grabbed my essay and read it over and I found it sucked, there was no detail, nothing but bare bone a bunch of bare bone paragraphs. It would guarantee me a D+. I ripped it out and tried to aim for the trashcan. Surprisingly I got it in and I started working on the new essay.


	5. Nightmares

The Beginning of this chapter, its Bella's 'new' essay. It's like the back ground of the past 2 months. Enjoy!

Chapter 5:

He'd gone to work, Dad went to work and I knew I would have had to be safe in my comforts of my own home. They couldn't touch me while I was home. I walked into over to the laptop and sent my work to the teacher. There was a knock on the door and I walked down stairs to go answer it, the stairs creaking from under me. There was another knock at the door.

"Coming, Hold on!" I yelled and answered it. There on the porch was Bevis and Butthead themselves, also known as Mike and Eric. I slammed the door but Eric caught it.

"Hello sweet cheeks." They mused

"GO away." I cried, I backed away as they came toward me letting themselves in. I reached for the coat rack where Charlie kept his gun belt._ Shoot, _he took his gun with him. I wasn't going to shoot them, but they would leave if it did look like it. They kept on pushing me back into the house and Eric slammed the door.

I grabbed the phone and dialed the only number I could like of at the time. "This number you have reached has been disconnected, please try again later." The machine answered.

"Help me." My voice shaky. I dropped the phone and I opened the drawer as Mike was close to me. The drawer stopped him until he closed it. The drawer next to it had the knives in it. I grabbed one and held a deathly grip to it and held it up to them. Mike and Eric took a step back.

"Aw come on baby, don't be like that." Mike cooed. I held it to them closer to the chest and they back away closer to the door. Eric hit the corner of the wall and Mike grabbed my wrist that the had the hand the knife was in,

"Let go!" I cried. I lifted my leg to kick him but Eric caught it and I landed on my back on the linoleum tiling and the knife made a small cut in my arm and blood oozed out.

"Uh oh, looks like Bella gotta boo boo." Mike cooed as he shoved the knife away and got on all fours on top of me. "Here Darling, sleep for awhile." Mike said and held the bloody cut to my face. He knew the smell made me woozy and made me pass out. The room started to spin and blackness started to consume me. "Edward, help me." Was all I remember saying at the end.

***

I woke up in my bed under the covers in my pajamas. I could only cry to think what they did to me. I flipped over on my side and cried in my pillow. I truly thought they were my friends, but they are just cold cruel attackers. Heartless jerks that is so desperate for… ATTENTION, they hurt people!

A breeze came through my window and gave me the reminder that I would love to be a bird and fly away, take a vacation and just go live with Mom and Phil. But they aren't where they are needed. They died two weeks ago during one of Mom's unearthly and narcotic air brained ideas to go skydiving.

None of this would have happened if Edward was here too. Edward protected me from everything. He'd catch me when I fell _literally_. He'd scare off the frat boys that try to touch me. He'd bring me to reality when I was thinking of going home to Mom in Phoenix, even if she wasn't there. That happened last spring, he was there to bring me back to Forks. He'd be my anchor, my true best friend. His family would be the bigger family I always wanted. Esme and Dr. Cullen aka Carlisle would be the parents I have always wanted. A set of parents that stayed together forever, then he left, they all left. "This will be the last time you will ever see me." He said. And it was true it wasn't one of those high school relationships where you ignored each other at school, he was gone and so was his family. The only family I had left now was Charlie. That was just plain sad when that was all you had. Not that I didn't love my Dad, it's just, he was it. He was all I had left.

***Present***

I had just met all the minimum requirements for the essay, 4 pages in my small scribble I call handwriting. Angela had just walked in with Edward right behind her.

"Hello." They greeted.

"Hey, everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Edward found me on the side of the road broken down with Ben's truck. My car's in the shop." Angela said.

"Edward fixed a car?" I asked.

"Ha-ha Bella, so funny." Edward said sarcastically.

"Well that's usually Rosalie's area of expertise." I said defensively.

Edward rolled his eyes and handed me my laptop. "Thank you." I smiled and set it on my lap.

"Yeah, though I almost got caught." Edward said. "Charlie was preparing and cleaning your room for when you return home."

"Because my room is really that messy." I said sarcastically.

Angela and Edward laughed. "Have you finished your essay?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, just finished it, now all I have to do is type it." I said.

"That's good; here is this week's work." She said and held up a stack of papers.

"Oh joy." I mumbled

Angela laughed, "It's not that hard, things are slowing down because it's December and winter break is coming up soon."

"That's good I guess." I shrugged.

"Jessica's here." Edward announced mindlessly. I groaned.

"She's only here for you, you know." I told him.

"Obviously."

"The Cullens are the buzz of the town, No one believes it, but it's true that at least two Cullens are back." Angela said.

"My room is going to be paparazzi central." I stated.

"Knock, knock." A voice announced and Jessica walked in. "Hi Bella, Angela. Oh Edward welcome back to Forks, I didn't see you there." She said.

"Thanks Jessica." Edward said. My laptop clicked on and I entered the corny password Edward made. _BnEoxox. _Suddenly on my screen was Mike, Eric and my passed out face as my screen saver.

I screamed and shut the screen. "Bella, what's wrong?!" Edward asked.

"They-They." I stuttered and pushed the laptop away. Edward grabbed it and opened it. He typed in my lock key and he gasped.

"Oh my god, what pigs!" Angela said looking away.

"Bella, I think you need to retake that, your eyes are shut." Jessica said

"OUT JESSICA!" Angela said and pushed her out of the room.

"Breath Bella." Edward said.

"The night, the night I called…" I trailed.

"Called who Bella?"

I didn't speak. "Who Bella who did you call?" Edward asked again.

"You." I whispered, "You were the only one who could save me and the only one who came to my mind, face and number that was it. I tried to grab the Charlie's gun, but he took it with him to work."

"Bella, you're going to be okay." Edward reassured.

"No, I'm never going to be okay. This will never go away Edward, none of it." I said and laid my head against the pillow.

"Go to sleep Bella, get some rest. Esme will be here when you wake up." Edward said and made the lights dim and walked me out of the room.

"You guys are going to need to leave, Bella's had a long day and is going to bed, she'll be here tomorrow but maybe you shouldn't even come tomorrow." I heard Edward tell Angela and Jessica.

"But Angela, you always have the free pass." Jessica must have left; Edward was too much of a gentleman to take back his order to just one person in front of the other. In other words he had too much respect for people to tell Jessica not to come back and Angela to come back whenever she wanted in front of Jessica.

I was tired, but I wasn't tired enough to fall asleep. Edward did come back in so I turned the lights up a little bit and braced myself to use my laptop hoping Edward changed the screensaver.

Username: Bella

Password: BnEoxox

The small chime played and the screen had been changed to an island that had come with the computer I clicked on the word document software and started to type my essay.

I glanced at the clock and it was 10:45 at night when I was finished. I shut it down and put the device aside and snuggled into the covers and flipped to my side. Soon unconsciousness took me hostage and the nightmares of my experiences did also. The nightmares were worse than the actual even which made me prone to a sleepless night.


	6. Detailed Nightmares and Going Home

Chapter 6

Edward's POV

Luckily I had changed the screensaver on Bella's computer screen because I heard her turn on her laptop by the chime it sings when you log on. Her fingers tapped against the keys musically as she was typing her essay.

Hadn't she seen the screen saver if it was more than a month and a half ago? I heard her turn the computer off around 10:45 and she soon fell asleep when it was 11:15 I walked in and her face was stressed. "Don't touch." She whimpered. I brushed my thumb along her cheek hoping she would relax instead her features became sour.

"NO, NO, NO!" She said and then flipped over and she was still asleep. She was having a nightmare. As much as I wanted to wake her up, I knew she wouldn't fall back asleep if I did.

I smelled 3 vampires just outside the room and I walked out of the room and there was Alice, Esme and Emmett.

"How is she?" Esme asked and she wrapped her arms around me for a hug

"She's fine and healing mentally." I said as she wouldn't let go.

"Emotionally and mentally?"

"She's just not well." I said. "She won't let anyone touch her, including me and Alice."

"Well duh!" Emmett said

"She's lost Renee and Phil while they went skydiving, so that's left a mark too."

"Poor, poor girl, is she asleep?" Esme asked.

I nodded. "Having a nightmare I'm afraid."

"Edward, go hunt, you haven't been hunting for days now, and you'll be back in time before she wakes up." Alice said and I nodded. I walked out of the hospital and went hunting hoping by morning Bella would be a step closer to becoming my Bella once again, the Bella I know and love very, very much.

Bella's POV:

"Don't move." Mike said.

"What are you going to do to me?" I shuddered.

"Get what I want because I need you Bella Swan." Mike said darkly.

"Please don't touch me." I pleaded.

"You were mine always, I'll touch you wherever, whenever." Mike snarled.

"NO, NO, NO!" I yelled. Mike's hand came to my breasts and he felt them again and ripped my shirt off revealing my tank top. He tore that too finding my bra. The rest was the way it always went, then came my pants, then my underwear and then once he got inside me, he pushed himself in me harder causing me to black out, all in the meadow, the secret haven Edward and I went to, to be alone.

---

"Bella, there's nothing to be afraid of anymore, the Cullens are back and here to protect you." He said.

"But you can't take away the memories." I cried. "And get the old memories back. I can hardly remember the good times I had with you remember."

"And I told you we would work on them." Edward said. He maneuvered his head closer to mine to kiss me and I moved away.

"No, No kisses." I whispered.

"Why not, don't you love me anymore?" Edward asked.

"You know I do, but trust is key and it's something I can't just hand out like I used to."

"Come on, just one?" Edward played.

"No." I said getting up and walking toward Charlie's.

"Damn it, you'll kiss me!" Edward snarled and pounced on me. He flipped me over and raped me right there in the meadow.

I woke up screaming as all the lights were off. Esme came rushing in. I soon stopped as she scooped me up in her arms.

"None of it happened, none of its true." Esme cooed.

"Esme." I cried tears streamed down my face.

"Shh, go back to sleep." Esme said and sat on the edge of the bed, her cool fingers wiped away the tears.

"_Bella, honey, you'll be okay, you'll get through this." Renee once said._

"_He's gone Mom." I whispered. _

"_I know, but you'll pull through." She encouraged. _This only took place a week before she died. I missed Renee a lot. Like Edward, I now had Esme to fill the void.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Hunting, did you want me to call him?" She asked.

"No. No, he needs to hunt." I said and closed my eyes attempting my last chance at a night of peacefulness. Unfortunately it didn't work that way. The nightmares kept coming.

***

The Sun poured in through the dark curtains and I saw a little bit of skin show that had diamonds on them. I looked up and it was Edward.

"Good morning Love." Edward greeted.

"Good Morning, have fun hunting?" I asked.

"Not really, I'd rather watch you sleep."

I nodded stiffly, "So who all is here?" I asked.

"Alice, me, Esme and Emmett." Edward said and I nodded once more.

"I think you are getting released today."

"Good to know." I muttered.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I hate sleeping; I get the worst nightmares ever."

"What were they about?" Edward asked not pushing the subject.

"You mostly." I said,

"I see where you come from when you saw I'm a nightmare." Edward agreed

"Let's not discuss the topic please." I suggested.

"Is Squirt awake?" Emmett whispered as he peeked his head in the doorway. He ran over to me, contemplated to touch me then yelled "SQUIRT!!!!" Emmett squeezed me awake. "I missed you little buddy!" Emmett said.

"I missed you to Em, but I can't breathe."

"Right sorry, only human." Emmett said and let me go. "So how are you doing little buddy?"

"I'm going okay Emmett, how about yourself?" I asked politely.

"Perfect now that I got you back Bellsy, I really miss you." He said.

"I really missed you too Emmett." I said. "But you have to remember I'm not the same little Buddy anymore." I added quickly.

"Dr. Snow." Edward greeted as he walked in behind Emmett.

"Good Morning Bella, Edward, Emmett." He greeted back. "You will hopefully be getting released today if all things go well." He said as I nodded.

"So boys, if you'll excuse us." Dr. Snow smiled trying to be polite. They nodded and left the room.

"Now, you're healing perfectly physically. How are you mentally?" He asked sitting on the swirl stool.

"I'm here; I get flashbacks when people touch me. But I didn't when Emmett hugged me, but I think that's because that was just Emmett."

"What makes Emmett, Emmett and not to give you flashbacks?" He asked

"He's Emmett, his own describing word." I paused trying to think of the right description. "He's nothing but fluff when it comes to messing around. He'll fight you only if it's a recreational purpose or if he is defending someone." I stated.

"What about Edward?" He asked.

"Edward's a gray area." I said I heard Emmett boom laughter.

"How so?"

"Like we were together until the Cullen's moved." I started.

"Right, Fork's most popular subject to gossip about." Dr. Snow agreed.

"Er, right. I guess, anyway He's hurt me emotionally, so like any other breakup, the trust in the person goes down." I said and he nodded in agreement. "But never ever would he hurt me physically on purpose." I stated.

"So he is safe?" Dr. Snow inferred.

"Correct."

"Uh huh." Dr. Snow nodded. "Anyone else, Jasper anyone?"

"Jasper would never sexually abuse me, or hurt me in that way," I said defending him in a certain area, I couldn't say he would never hurt me physically because he has, my 18th birthday, but that's all ancient history and written in the books. **(A/N: No pun intended) **"The Cullen's values and morals are set way to high and their reputation is too big for any of them to screw it up." I said defending the Cullens.

"So you're saying they have a big ego?"

"NO, I'M NOT AT ALL, THE CULLENS WOULDN'T DO A THING LIKE THAT, NOW STOP PESTERING ME!!!!" I shouted.

He didn't seemed phase by my outburst, "Can I go home now?" I asked.

"Yes, you are out of gym for the rest of the year, you're school attendance should start to pick up again this week. Any problems or concerns come back in." He said.

"Thanks for everything." I said.

"Just doing my job." He smiled and walked out.


	7. Flashbacks

Chapter 7:

Dr Snow left the room and Alice came waltzing in. "Time to get dressed." She smiled.

"I'm not wearing a dress, heels or a skirt." I said harshly.

She huffed and threw 3 garment bags out of the way. "You're lucky you're hurt or ill." She said and tossed me a bag.

I looked inside, "Sweat pants?" I gasped, "Alice Cullen?!"

"Shut up before I make you wear a dress and heels." She chastised and I got up off the bed and I walked into the bathroom and changed. The sweatpants said Peace with a peace sign down the leg. They were kind of cute, but not really. In the dame bag was a white t shirt that said Talk to the hand and on the back was a big hand. I put on a tank top and then slipped on the t-shirt and walked out to the room.

"Now here, tuck the pants in the Uggs and meet us outside the room." She said and grabbed a few of my books and walked out.

I threw my hair in a ponytail and tucked in the pants in the 'Uggs' and grabbed the rest of my things and walked out.

"Good enough for going home I guess." Alice said disgusted and we walked out to wear Edward and Charlie were waiting,

"Edward and Esme were kind enough to take you home, I have to get to the station, go home and sleep, and Dr. Snow says school Thursday." Charlie ordered.

"Okay Dad, see you later." I said and he kissed my head and left.

"You ready?" Edward asked.

"Yep." I said "Esme's not coming is she?"

"She can if you want her too." Edward said.

"No, you'll do." I teased.

"I hope so." He said and he opened the Volvo door for me like he always does.

We drove home listening to Debussy and when we pulled up to the house, Edward grabbed my things and climbed the house to my window to unlock the house since I forgot my keys. I walked up to the door and waited for him to open the door.

"Welcome home." He smiled and he opened the front door.

"Oh, this is your house now?" I laughed

"No, it's all yours." He smiled.

"Gee thanks." I said and walked into the house.

"Are you hungry?" He asked

"I'll get something to eat." I said and he looked at me with a 'sit down or I'll kill you' look.

"Bella, sit down." He ordered, and I obeyed and sat down at the table.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Kit Kat." I said.

"Nutritionally."

"Snickers."

"Again nutritionally."

"It has peanuts in it!" I said defensively.

"Doesn't count." He smiled.

"Fine, a salad, Mr. Picky." I said and he nodded and made me a salad.

"He put it on the table next to my running laptop as I was making revisions to my essay.

"Thank you." I said and he walked away to clean up. He nodded and started to clean the dishes.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I get that Alice saw me in trouble, I get that, but why would you even bother?" I asked.

"Bella, I wasn't going to let you die from Mike and Eric, plus I wasn't doing any good where I was anyway." Edward said.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Victoria." He stated.

"Victoria giving out blow jobs?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow as I took a bite of salad.

"Mature Bella, real mature." Edward said through squinted eyes.

"Well that's what you said." I defended.

"I was tracking her." Edward corrected

"Oh that makes sense now." I smiled.

"It should, get your mind out of the gutter Bella." Edward said disgusted.

"Calm down, it was just a joke." I smiled and eventually finished my salad and Edward cleaned my bowl and put it in the cabinet.

"You feel like going for a walk?" I asked.

"You're supposed to be resting remember?" Edward said

"Please?" I begged and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, grab your coat." He said giving in. Luckily it hadn't snowed yet. Edward walked out to the forest with me and we passed the spot he left me at. My vision started to blur, "No, no, not again." I whispered in a low muffle voice, this happens all the time. "When we say we?" I asked, letting the flash back take me away

_I mean my family and I._ Edward said, he didn't actually speak it, but the memory was there. My vision blurred even more. _Bella, I don't want you to come with me._ My breathing hitched

"You…don't…want me?" The words repeated hurt and the sound of Edward's voice was so clear, I had forgotten he was there. The words stung even now with Edward there.

*Edward's POV*  
Bella had suckered me into going for a walk with her even though she should have been resting. We walked through the spot I had left her two months ago and we were in the middle, I in my position and her in her own, the same places we stood two months before.

Bella stopped walking abruptly and I stopped with her, "Bella." I stated. She didn't answer as if she was already gone from the present.

"No, no, not again." She whispered in a low soft voice.

"When you say we?" She said aloud. She seemed as if my words I had said when I broke it off were playing in her head. She only spoke what she said aloud.

"You…don't…want me?" She replayed.

"I do, Bella I love you." I whispered but she didn't seem to hear me. "BELLA!" I called. She didn't come back to me.

"Alice is gone?" She said.

"No, she's not." I said pleasing, she still didn't phase.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" A voice said there was suddenly a foul smell in the air. It was Jacob Black, the newer addition to the La Push Quileute's.

"Do you know how to bring her back?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't go near her, let her play it out what she went through." Jacob said walking toward us.

"She's been like this before?" I asked.

"Plenty of times." Jacob said.

"He's gone." She muttered and dropped to her knees.

"But she's never done that before." Jacob pointed out and knelt in front of her.

"Bella, come on, back to the present." Jacob said snapping his fingers in her face. He snapped over and over again

"Jacob." She whispered.

"Hey Baby Bells, how are ya?" Jacob cooed.

"Jacob." She whispered again and threw her arms around his neck.

"It's okay Bella; you're going to be okay." Jacob consoled and kept her close. She didn't wince when _Jacob Black_ held her. Why couldn't I hold her and consol her?

"Come on Baby Bells, you have to go home and rest." Jacob told her as he pulled away.

"Okay you're right." She muttered and nodded. Jacob kissed away a tear and I felt kind of awkward just standing there.

"You ready to head back?" I smiled somewhat calmly.

"Bye Jake thanks for everything." I said and he walked away.

"_Touch her or hurt her again, you will die." _Jacob said in his head and disappeared

"You alright?" I questioned.

"Yeah, do you mind if I went to bed after I printed my essay?" She asked.

"Not at all."

"I'm really sorry you had to see that." She apologized

"No need for an apology. I have to accept the fact I hurt you and I left a mark, that's all." I said. My phone buzzed and it was Esme.

_Court hearing: Dec 21__st_

_You and Bella go back to school: Dec 15 _

I texted her back _thanks. _And Bella started to print her essay. She left the papers in the tray of the printer and she crawled into bed. I automatically started humming her to sleep, it was a routine, a habit you could say. She didn't seem to mind but she soon fell asleep. I did some damage and there was no denying it. I had officially lost my Bella, her essay even proved it.

***

I must have read Bella's essay over 20 times, each time, a harder pill to swallow.

"Edward." She muttered in her sleep.

"Right here Love." I said, for some reason I responded when she was asleep.

"NO, NO, NO, DON'T!" She screamed. "TAKE ME INSTEAD!" I contemplated what to do, it was 9 at night and Charlie had gone to bed early.

"Bella, Bella, wake up." I said trying to pull her out of her nightmare. Her hands banged against mine until she was officially awake.

"Edward." She whispered consciously.

"I'm here Bella." I soothed.

"I know." She said and wrapped her arms around me. _She_ hugged me _first_. I held her close as she cried into my t shirt.

"Tell me all about it." I said.

"Victoria, she, she, she." She stumbled upon the right words.

"She what Bella?" I asked.

"She took me instead of you." Bella said. Her face was buried in my neck and mine in her's taking in her strawberry scent

"It's all just a dream Bella, go back to bed." I said and she pulled away. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and she looking into mine.

"Will you stay?" She asked.

"Of course Love, always will." I said.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Oh my Bella, I love you so much more than anyone and comprehend. Go back to bed." I smiled a crooked smile and she smiled a small smile and she laid back down and I went to hold her close as I lay next to her, there was no denies or complaints. Nothing but conversation. I knew for a fact, this side of hurt Bella wouldn't last for long at all. This would be one night out of the very few I would be a loud to hold her close, no matter if she loved me, this scared the crap out of the both of us and that was guaranteed.


	8. School

Chapter 8:

Forks High School

December 15

One day before Essays is due

Edward picked me up for school, naturally. Charlie took away the truck until the New Year and I was not looking forward to school at all. I had just gotten up 20 minutes ago because Edward didn't stay last night to wake me up because he was hunting. I finished putting on the peace belt Alice forced me to wear with her ensemble. A gray shaded tunic top that went so low I had to put a tank top underneath, ripped straight leg jeans, and black knit Uggs. Apparently that was the in thing.

Edward waited patiently by his car as I grabbed a pop tart and ran out the door to him; I made us both somewhat late. He opened the door for me and he drove off to school at his usual alarming rate.

"We're okay on time; can we drive a little slower?" I pleaded.

"We are already late Bella; I just heard the bell ring." He smiled and we pulled up to find Angela just walking in too. We walked with Angela until we had to depart to the main office.

Edward got his schedule from Ms. Cope who was just completely and utterly too happy for 7:15 in the morning to see anyone. But hey, it was Edward. I handed in my doctor's notes and paperwork from the hospital and we walked to English with Mr. Birdie.

"Good Morning class." Mr. Birdie greeted as he walked in. He examined the class and smiled. "Miss. Swan, Mr. Cullen, nice to have you back. Miss. Swan, I assume you are caught up with the assignments that Miss Weber has been so kind enough to give you?"

"She had given the assignments and they are all finished." I nodded.

"The essay?" He asked,

"Yes, and the essay." I said.

"DO you have it with you?" He asked.

"Yes."

"May I read it to the class, I have shared everyone else's who had theirs early, and it's only fair." He said. I was never one of his favorites.

"I'm not sure people want to hear my essay." I said taking it out of my folder.

"Nonsense," Mr. Birdie said and took the paper from my hands. He skimmed it over with wide eyes. "Is there a part in here that is suitable for reading aloud?" He muttered.

"At the end would be fine." I mumbled.

He flipped to the end and he started to read, "He'd been my anchor, my true love, my best friend." Edward took my hand and squeezed it gently. We weren't together but I was gaining my trust back for him and when he touched me it didn't hurt as much. "His family would be the bigger family I would always want." Mr. Birdie read to the end. And at the very end, everyone started clapping before Mr. Birdie even said anything.

"This is well done Bella Swan, much detail but not so much that it becomes boring. I could feel the emotions and I felt what you were feeling through the descriptions, well done." He said and kept the essay on his desk.

The rest of the class drug on and on with everyone staring at Edward and me, I could see the lips moving and the questions start to rise. Lunch came and I was grateful that it would be a time where Edward and I could just talk with no interruptions.

"Edward, Bella, did you want to sit over here?" Angela asked politely pointing to my normal table. The Cullen's table had always stayed empty since they left so I sat there every once and a while when I wanted to feel the pain of them being gone.

"No, we're okay; I think we are going to sit over here today." Edward said smiling.

"Thanks anyway." I said "I'm going to grab a snack pack from the vending machine." He nodded. Angela and Ben got up and I could feel someone follow me to the machine. I turned to see it was Angela and Ben was talking to Edward

"So are you and Edward together?" Angela asked just looking for conversation, not gossip.

"No, he wants to be there for me right now, but I'm not mentally stable for a relationship right now." I said "I've already had a breakdown in front of him and he knows I'm not ready to get back where we were." I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said apologetically.

"Well we'll get there, I'm not sure when I get better he will leave again Ang, that's the problem." I admitted. I knew he was listening but I really didn't care.

"I'm sure the Cullens will not leave again Bella, I came to see you when you were found in Port Angeles when you were asleep the first day. Edward was a complete mess, his eyes had dark purple circles around them and his hair was messier than his normal disarrayed hair, that boy loves you too much to leave again and there is no denying it." Angela smiled and I grabbed my 60 calorie pack and Kit Kat from the bottom of the machine.

"Well, thanks for the feedback Ang, I appreciate it." I smiled and she gave me a hug. I walked back to Edward and Ben was already gone from the table.

"Oreo calorie pack and Kit Kat, great lunch Bella." Edward chastised as he held the seat out for me to sit and then I pulled myself in as he sat down next to me. "So you think I'm taking off again?" Edward said

"Eavesdropper." I muttered.

"Bella, listen to Angela because she nailed it on the head. I love you too much to leave again. I can't live without you, my heart." He said serious.

"I know, you've told me that before you left, but you left anyway Edward, you left anyway. How can I trust that you actually mean that this time?!" I said taking a bite of my Oreo.

"I'm sorry for that, and you need to know that I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before." Edward said.

"I know I love you too." I said and he pulled his wrapped arm around me tighter. I winced a little at the pain of the bruise that was around my stomach

"Sorry, how is your stomach holding up anyway?" Edward asked

"It's healing, slowly; my lungs feel a lot better than they did." I said.

"Good, that means the surgery was a success." He smiled and the bell rang after a few minutes of talking, signaling it was time to go to the next class.


	9. Reunions

Chapter 9:

The day passed slowing and I made stops to the vending machine when I didn't have a class with Edward for a snickers or Kit Kat. It was last period and I had excused myself to go to the 'bathroom'. I walked outside to the vending machine and I put in my quarters and then someone hit the coin return. "HEY!" I cried and saw it was Edward who did it.

"You suck." I muttered and grabbed my returned change.

"I should suck, that's what I do best." He cracked; I frowned and started to walk back to class.

"Hey, don't just walk away, I came for a reason!" Edward called after me. I spun around on one foot and waited for what he could possibly say.

"Just wanted to let you know you'll be summoned to attention after school." He said after a minute of silence.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"The whole family is back in Forks and they are very eager to see you again." He smiled. I nodded and walked back to class. I took my seat next to Angela and copied the notes I had missed while I was gone. The final bell rang and we shuffled out of the classroom and Angela and I walked down the hall to our lockers.

"So did you want to work on the geometry homework?" She asked

"I can't sorry; Edward's dragging me to his house for a family reunion." I sighed.

"Is that so bad?" She smiled curious.

"It is when the last memory you have of the house was disastrous and part of the reason they left, it is when 1 ½ people absolutely hate your guts and it's never a good thing when an accident prone klutz like me is the center of attention."  
I said with no emotion in my voice.

"1 ½ people don't like you Bella Swan?" She laughed "I find that hard to believe."

"Rosalie absolutely loathes me and Jasper and I have our friendship moments, they're just not frequent, therefore he is half." I explained

"Well good luck." She said looking over my shoulder as she leaned against the locker next to mine and left. I turned and saw Edward was coming toward me. I smiled and his expression was opposite from mine and I looked at him weirdly.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"Ms. Reeves gave me detention for being in the hall without a pass." He pouted.

"Ha, okay keys!" I smiled.

"You're not driving, especially my Volvo." He said with a light smile.

"Alice has probably already seen me get to the house safely." I said.

His phone vibrated and he frowned even deeper as he read the text message.

"Told you, keys please and thank you." I smiled and he hesitated on handing me the keys. I pulled on them and he finally let go and I smile even bigger.

"I'm going to the station to tell Charlie I'll be home late and then I'm going home to drop off books and then your house." I said and before he could argue I was already out the door and in the parking lot. Everyone was speechless to find I was Edward-less again. I zapped his car unlocked and pulled out of the parking lot. It started to pour and the windshield wipers couldn't even catch up to the rain. I pulled up in the Police station and parked next to Charlie's cruiser. I ran inside trying not to get soaked and not fall.

"Hello Miss Swan." The deputy greeted.

"Hi, is Chief Swan in his office?" I asked.

"No, but I can take home to you if you want." He said.

"Please." I nodded and he took me down a long hallway toward the jail cells were for the criminals in custody until their hearing. Most of them were empty.

"Why did you do it Mike?" A female voice asked. It was Mrs. Newton. "You destroyed your whole life and future over a girl! Hell you ruined her life too!" She chastised. Charlie was standing there with his hands on his hips, his back to me.

"Dad." I called and he turned to see it was me and he jogged toward me telling me not to come closer.

"How was the first day back at school?" Charlie asked as he kissed my forehead.

"Fine, um Edward's and I are going to head over to his house because his family wants to see me again so pizza or Billy's is your best bet for dinner." I said.

"Okay, I was going to Billy's anyway. I was hoping you would come to for Jake, but I guess not." He said

"Well, I have to get going." I said.

"Where is Edward anyway?" He asked.

"In the car, I told him I wouldn't be long." I said and he nodded.

"Oh, okay, see you later then." He smiled and kissed my head again.

"BYE BELLA!" Mike and Eric yelled I ignored them and walked out.

I drove home at 35 mph; Edward would have probably had a fit by now if he was with me. I dropped my books off inside at home on the kitchen table and grabbed a snickers from the cabinet and wlaked back out to the car. I had left the Volvo running and inside was warm and toasty, the complete opposite from outside. The long slick roads were wet and glossy as you drove on them. I turned onto the private driveway labeled _Cullen_ and drove along the tree lines driveway until I reached the glass mirrored mansion and its garage. Some one left the garage open and I pulled in and turned off the ignition and the big garage door shut.

"Bells!" Emmett called and grabbed me into a hug. My stomach shot in pain as he squeezed me but he put me down.

"Hey Emmett." I greeted getting over the pain.

"Where's Eddie?" He asked.

"He got detention with the Spanish teacher." I said.

Emmett exploded with laughter as he led me into the house. He walked me into the living room where everyone was gathered. Carlisle and Esme were to one side next to them were Alice and Jasper and on the opposite side of the room was Rosalie, he hands folded across her chest, obviously a sign of resentment of my being there.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle greeted

"Hi Carlisle." I smiled and he embraced me with a tight loving hug,

"I've missed my daughter." He said.

"I've missed my Dad too." I smiled; he was going to make me cry.

"Hello Dear." Esme greeted as she pushed away a few tears. I laughed as I couldn't believe I was crying already.

She smiled and Alice was next. "You look wet, but you did a nice job this morning getting dressed." She muttered and I had to laugh at that.

"Hello Bella." Jasper said keeping his distance.

"Hi Jasper." I smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm doing alright, holding up to say the least." I smiled. "How about yourself?"

"I'm here," He said. "I see you got your other half in trouble." He smiled I laughed pushing more tears back that had fallen.

"No, he got himself in trouble." I laughed.

"I told you guys not to make her cry, now look what you did." Edward chastised walking in shaking off the water.

"Carlisle started it!" Emmett accused.

Edward smiled. "Is my Volvo okay?" He asked.

"Yes, and it's relaxed, it only did at the max 40 mph." I said,

His face fell, "One road was a 60 mph!"

"Edward, shut up." Jasper said.

"The paint, it's not scratched is it?" He asked.

"Have a little more faith in her will ya?" Alice chastised.

"Not unless there was a prison escape while Mike and Eric were trying to bug me." I said.

"You went to the cells?!" Edward asked.

"That was where Charlie was Edward, calm down." I muttered

"Why don't we sit?" Esme suggested having us move on. Edward and I took the love seat and Alice took the floor and everyone else took the furniture. And so it started, the questions came flooding in and the tears for me came and the sobs came from them.


	10. Trials, Lunchs, and jewelry

Chapter 10:

Edward and I were just walking out of the court room as we were just released on a break as the jury was making a judgment. Mike and Eric were charged with Sexual Assault, Abuse and some other legal terms I couldn't pronounce or remember. Anyway they were looking at 50 years in prison. The odds of them being guilty were very very high, I totally killed my statement, as in the good term of killed. All the Cullens sat in the back as witnesses and Edward was even called up to the stand for his testimony on what he found the night he found me. Although he had to state why he was coming back and he had to say that Alice had a gut feeling that something was wrong, that was half true half false, but it really didn't matter.

"Hey Bells, Eddie, wait up!" Emmett called as we were walking around out front of the court house.

I twisted around and Emmett came up to us with his hand behind his back. "She can't eat that." Edward said.

"Shut up Eddie, it's her choice and I think she deserves it." Emmett smirked.

"Someone want to tell me what I can't eat?" I asked butting into the conversation.

"This was from me as I thought you kicked butt on your testimony or whatever it is called." Emmett said and held out a snickers bar and a kit kat.

"You are the best ever Emmett." I smiled.

"No candy before lunch." Edward said.

"No, I'm 18 and I can do whatever I want, but thank you father dearest." I told him. He went to grab it and I licked the wrappers quickly before he could take it.

"You are so immature sometimes." Edward muttered. I ripped the top of the snickers and took a bite of it.

"Hey Em, I dare you to eat a tiny piece." I smiled.

"What's it worth?" He asked.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You don't really have what I want or you do but it's Edward's place to do it so I'll just do it anyway even though it smells worse than the mutt." He babbled.

I tore off a piece of the bottom I didn't bite and I handed it to him. He smelled it and turned his head to the side. "He's actually going to do it." Edward said in awe.

"What do you expect, it's Emmett." I laughed and Emmett plopped it in his mouth and made a gross face and held his hand over his mouth. "Chew Emmett." I smiled.

His eyes squeezed together and chewed. "I gotta go." He said and ran off to the nearby trees. Edward and I stand there cracking up as I almost choked on my bite of snickers I had taken.

"Come on, they are starting soon." Edward said as he put himself back together. I threw out the wrapper and we walked back into the court room and Alice handed me a piece of gum with a huge smile.

"You see Emmett?" I smiled.

"Hilarious." She agreed and she took the wrapper of the gum that she had gave me to hide the chocolate.

"Order, Order, the Court session is back in order." Judge Nickels announced. "The jury has found the case of Isabella Swan to be found guilty and Michael Newton, Eric Yorkie will be sentenced to 50 years in prison it the upper Seattle Jail." He kept on going on and on and I turned to look at the Cullens and Emmett was just walking back it. "Court dismissed." I finally hear Judge Nickels said and everyone stood for him to walk out.

I let out a breath and smiled knowing I wouldn't have to see them ever again. "This is wonderful." I heard Esme tell Carlisle who sat right behind me and the lawyer Charlie hired. It went Edward at the end of the row, Esme, Carlisle, then Alice at the end then everyone else took the 2nd row. Angela sat on my side of the court room and Jessica sat behind Mike and Lauren Mallory behind Eric apparently they were dating but that wasn't the point.

Jessica and Lauren gave hugs to their 'loved' ones and so did their parents, they watched Mike and Eric be escorted away from the court room into the vehicle that waited outside to take them away. Mike and Eric gave me and the Cullens death glares and I felt Edward tense and there was pressure of a growl in his chest as he held me close.

"Okay Bella, it is a Friday and you may not be going to school, but I still want you to rest and be safe while I go to work." Charlie smiled.

"I will Dad." I nodded.

"Actually Charlie, I was going to see if Bella wanted to go out to lunch, I have been meaning to sit down with her and discuss her health standings." Carlisle interjected.

"That's fine as long as she is safe." Charlie approved.

"Perfect," Carlisle smiled and Charlie walked out and I watched him through the window as he drove off.

"Shall we?" Carlisle said turning to me.

"Oh, you were serious?" I laughed.

"Of course." He said and bent out his elbow for me. I looped mine through his elbow and as Carlisle led me out of the court room, I looked back to Edward and he smiled and took his two fingers and put them to his forehead and saluted a goodbye to me and I smiled back and Carlisle helped me into the car and he drove off to the restaurant where he made reservations.

The waitress sat us in a booth in the back, the lights were dim and there was hardly anyone in the restaurant. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked as the waitress took our drink orders.

"I would like to discuss everything and anything." He smiled.

"Okay, like what?" I asked.

"Let's start off with; your testimony was very well done." He commented.

"Thank you, it seems to have pleased many people." I said and the waitress brought out the water for me and water for Carlisle. "So what's the real reason you took me to lunch?" I challenged.

"I can't take my favorite daughter out to lunch?" He smiled.

"I'm sure you could but there has to be a reason, you told Charlie you were taking me out for a medical lunch."

"I did say that and I am," he smiled. "I would like to ask you to visit my office either at home at the hospital say, twice a week after school or whenever." He stated.

"For what?"

"Just to make sure you'll be okay long term." He said.

"Like therapy?"

"You could call it that." He shrugged.

"So I'm a mental case now?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"No, you're not a mental case, never would I classify you as one, and trust me there are more people around to be classified as a mental case, for example, Emmett can be classified, but I wouldn't know how to mold a vampire brain to fix that issue." Carlisle chuckled. I had to laugh with him.

"So what would we do during those sessions?" I asked.

"We would have to talk about everything, whether it is personal or happy and full of fluff." He said. "Some may be difficult than others, I took it upon myself to help you and not suggest you to another doctor knowing the circumstance and then the whole immortal thing will need to be discussed also eventually. But that is easy; we can get that done in the first or second session."

"Right." I muttered and played with the water in the cup and the straw. I knew Carlisle saw that I was kind of bored on the topic and maybe a tad bothered by it, but it would be part of a daily routine, I would eventually get used to it.

"So how is everything at the house, I haven't been there in a few days?" I said.

"Good, Good, Alice is hopping off the walls as she doesn't have anything to do." Carlisle said. "She's waiting for a designer to get back to her as she has sent in a few designs." He said.

"Good for her about the designs, why doesn't she go back to school?" I asked.

"She doesn't want to, Edward went back only because you were here." He said.

"Figures he would do that." I said.

"He only wants to protect you."

"I know, but I'm fine now. Mike and Eric are in jail, you guys can go back to where you all went to, there's no need to sit around and watch me die of old age." I said.

"You really think we would do that?" He asked.

"What else are you going to do?"

"Well I'll tell you what we aren't going to do." He started, "We aren't going to leave again, unless you tell us to leave."

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"I have no clue, that's Edward's new rule." Carlisle said as I took a bite of the food that was given to us by kitchen help.

Carlisle paid for the bill, no shock there. But when we walked out to the car, Edward sat on his hood of the Volvo waiting for me with an umbrella over his head as it started to snow. He was still dressed in his suit as was Carlisle and I dressed in my dress Alice forced me to wear. He put the umbrella over me and smiled

"What are you doing here?" I asked as looked up at him.

"I came to save you from the dreaded car ride home with Carlisle." He smiled jokingly.

"Carlisle's not that bad." I smirked.

"Thank you." Carlisle said with a laugh, "Well, I'm off to the hospital. Bella, I mean what I said." He said.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow after school." I agreed.

"Perfect, I'll see you at the hospital." He said and got in his car. He honked as he drove away and Edward and I waved.

"What are we doing now?" I asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"I have no idea why, but I feel like looking at jewelry." I said shocked.

"Jewelry, you Bella Swan, jewelry?" He cracked.

"Shut up, you asked what I wanted to do." I teased.

"Okay, well we will go look at jewelry." He nodded. "Get in the car." He said and went over to the driver's seat and I got in the passenger seat. I didn't ask any questions all I did was look out the window and wonder what I got myself into.

Edward drove up to the Cullen mansion and no one was home when he pulled in. "Everyone hunting?" I asked.

"Some of them, they know I wanted time alone with you and so they went out to do their own thing." He smiled.

"Oh, alone time sounds nice." I nodded just talking to talk.

Edward took my hand and I didn't pull away, no flashback came and it was so nice for Edward to touch me without a flashback. Edward walked me up to his room and I was wondering why we were going to go to his room.

"I thought we were looking at jewelry?" I questioned.

"We are." Edward smiled and let me go and disappeared in his closet. "Sit on the bed or couch either one." He commanded. I boosted myself up on the bed that was there when I slept over with Alice and Edward.

"So what does this have to do with...?" I trailed as Edward held something in his hands behind his back. "You're not giving me anything either." I said.

"Please." Edward pleaded as he dug his knee into the bed and boosted himself on the bed behind me. I didn't answer to his plea. His lips came to my ear, "Please." He whispered. His cold breath against my ear sent shivers down my spine causing me to stand straighter.

"Let me see first," I said giving up. Edward smiled and unclenched his hand that held a piece of jewelry. It was a pendant. Edward took the necklace and laid it gently on my neck and I smiled. It was a brass locket and it set nicely with my neck it came down to a little more than my neck.

"Perfect," Edward smiled.

"It's so pretty." I whispered.

"It was my mother's." He smiled.

"Thank you Edward, it's gorgeous." I said and I placed my hand on one side of his cheek and twisted my head to kiss his cheek that was closest to mine.

The rest of the day, Edward and I sat around the house, talked went for walks, ect. It was a nice way to spend a day off from school.

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update, special thanks to dlsplah for her reviews. Next chapter is fast forwarding to spring.**


	11. The New Me

Chapter 11:

Spring

Edward and I have been getting closer, a lot closer and it didn't hurt. He could hug me, hold me close, but never did he kiss my lips. Sure, he kissed my forehead and my hair, but he knew there were restrictions to my lips. He knew I was too hurt much for that. Carlisle and I sat down for 'therapy' sessions, but it didn't bug me that I needed medical help I found it weird that I didn't think anything of it. Anyway, Carlisle says that I am making commendable progress and if I felt it was true, I would be able to stop going to Carlisle and start life over with Edward if we were up to it. I didn't know if I would be or not though.

Edward and I were walking along in the meadow hand in hand as I had just been released from another session from Carlisle. "Carlisle seems to think you are able to go to at least one more mandatory session and then you can go and come whenever you think it's needed." Edward said.

"I feel better after doing this too. I feel…" I was at a loss for words. "I don't want to use Pure, but that's what I feel, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it." Edward agreed.

I decided to stop walking and I sat on the ground pulling Edward with me. He smiled a crooked smile and pulled me to him. "Remember when we used to do this all the time?" I smiled reminiscing.

"I do, that was the best part of existing, and being with you was what kept me going." He said.

"Then everything got screwed up, we both stopped existing." I said.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that." He apologized.

"I know and I don't blame you." I said. I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder and he leaned his head on mine. I loved when we were together and we 'cuddled' I felt a rain drop come from the heavens and I laughed. "Typical Forks." I said.

"Yeah, let's get going before it…." Edward was cut off when the rain started to pour buckets of water. We laughed together as our clothes became life less and wet. Edward's face came toward mine and I leaned in close to him. "May I?" He asked.

"Go ahead." I whispered. "I'm ready."

His lips came to mine and brushed up against mine. The sensation was long overdue and it was amazing. Edward pulled back a little but our lips never left. I wrapped my arms around his neck throwing a little more passion in the kiss and Edward held me close.

"Edward." I whispered as his lips kissed my jaw line

"Hmm." He moaned.

"I love you so much." I said. He pulled away from me and smiled.

"Isabella Swan I have waited so long for you to say that, because I love you too." He cooed and I couldn't wait any longer he was too cute soaked from the rain, confessing his love for me, I pulled him back to my lips and we stood there in our meadow, kissing, getting poured on, kissing, getting wet, it was amazing.

Edward and I eventually got back to his house where we changed into dry clothes. Of course Alice had to dress me while she had the opportunity and she went on and on, on how cute it was that Edward and mine's 'reuniting' kiss was in the rain. Alice blow dried my hair and then sent me on my way in a one shouldered tunic, white Capri jeans and a pair of gladiators. I walked into Edward's room and He sat on his couch reading a book.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hello Love." Edward smiled and closed his book, I sat down next to him and he pulled me against his rock hard chest. I buried my face into his t shirt and he buried his face in my hair.

We sat there for a few minutes until the silence became impossible to continue. "Edward." I stated.

"Yes." Edward answered.

"What were you like when you were gone?" I asked out of curiosity. Edward seemed to tense and then release his tension.

"I was a complete and utter mess Bells, I wouldn't see my family, I went to South America and went to find Victoria and try to get my mind off of you, and I didn't go hunting for months. I was a wreck." He said. "But I will never forgive myself for leaving you, ever."

"You will, eventually, when the time passes and when I pass, you will." I said. I knew he was dead set against me being changed, a part of me still wanted to be vampire, to spend eternity, and then there was a small part of me wondered, was there a point to life even with Edward.

"I hope you're right." He said. "Do you still want to be immortal?" He asked.

"Some of me does, the other part doesn't know what to live for besides you." I said honestly.

"Am I not enough?" He asked, his voice didn't seem to be offended.

"No, you're all I need, but I can't help but wonder, if Mike and Eric didn't do what they did, and you were still gone, what would have happen, would I eventually get bored of life and just kill myself like I tried before." I babbled and didn't realize what I had just said.

"Like before, Bella, have you tried to kill yourself before?" He asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

"When?!"

"While you were gone, when Mike and Eric got a detention, I went to La Push and I tried to wait for Jacob, but I was so bored and when I am alone I think too much **(Don't we all over think when we are alone?) **I walked up to the cliffs and I was about to jump, but then Mike and Eric came and hurt me on the cliffs. Jacob had just come when they were leaving and they took me away and took me home. I was so delirious, they had gave me a drug. Right there and then I wanted to curl up and die." I muttered.

"Oh my Bella, don't ever, ever think about that again, I will not be able to live if you are not in my world.

"I won't, I promise." I stated.

"Bella!!!" Alice called from the downstairs. I got up and I heard Edward follow me. "Charlie's on the phone!!!" She yelled.

"I got it!" I called and Edward handed me a phone so I wouldn't have to go all the way downstairs. "Hi Dad."

"Hi Bells, you have to come home now, we are having company." He stated.

"Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes, who's coming over?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said.

"Right, see you later then." I said and hung up and handed the phone back to Edward.

"I have to go." I said.

"I'll take you home." He said.

"I'm okay Edward, really. I'll call you when I get home." I said.

"You better or I'll have to come over anyway to check." He smiled.

"Come tonight." I said.

"I will, actually, I'll hunt now and then go to your house." He said.

"Perfect." I smiled.

"I'll see you later." He said.

"I'll be waiting."

"I hope you will." He laughed. He walked me out to my truck and kissed my lips goodbye.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too Beautiful." He stated and I blushed. "Err, I love that blush too." That only made me blushes even deeper.

I got in my truck and I pulled out to the drive way and I drove home. I pulled up to the drive way and I wlaked inside as it was sprinkling. I walked inside and Harry Clearwater, Seth Clearwater, Jacob Black and Billy Black were crammed into our small living room.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hey Bells." They all greeted.

"I ordered Pizza and Chinese so you wouldn't have to cook." Charlie said.

"Okay, um, that's fine I guess." I shrugged.

"You look pretty Bells, Alice give you that outfit?" Charlie pointed out as if he was showing me off.

"Yeah Dad, she did. My other outfit was soaked when Edward and I got back to the house." I said and I heard Jacob and Seth let out a small growl. I shot Jacob and Seth a hard glance and they shut up. I could seriously be scary when people messed with the people I loved, especially Edward and the Cullens.

The door rang and I was closest and Charlie handed me the money. I opened the door and it was Edward. "What are you doing here?" I smiled.

"You didn't call." He said "And your future disappeared."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I had just gotten in and Charlie was showing me off and Seth and Jake are over and you need to go hunt, I'm fine." I said.

"Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater are here?" Edward said.

"Yes Edward, but Harry and Billy are here too, no need to worry." I said.

"Alright, I'm hunting close, like super close now." He said.

"As long as you come back to me." I smiled.

He smiled and he brushed his lips against mine. "Bella, what are you doing?" Charlie asked, he hadn't gotten there yet so I pulled away quickly.

"It was only Edward Dad, not the pizza or Chinese guy." I said and turned toward the door.

"Oh Edward, nice to see you again." Charlie muttered.

"You too Charlie, Bella didn't call when she got home and I was worried." He said.

"Right well, Did you want to come in?" He asked.

"No actually, I have Carlisle and Emmett waiting at home, we are going camping for the night." He said.

"Right well, have a nice time," Charlie smiled knowing Edward would be leaving. "Bella try and finish up."

"Yeah Dad." I whispered and he walked back inside. Edward moved on the porch when Charlie left and held up two pizza boxes and a bag of Chinese food.

I laughed. "Do you want a tip too?" I smiled.

"Of course." Edward smiled and I kissed his lips and he kissed me back and I waved goodbye as he walked into the woods. He blew me a kiss before he disappeared and I walked inside with the food. When I turned I saw the curtains flow back to where they had stood before they were disturbed and most likely they were all spying on me.

"So Edward found the food." I announced and set everything on the table. Jacob and Seth sat on one couch closet to the window. I knew who my stalkers were now. They sat with a look of disappointment on their face with their arms folded against their chest.

I stuck out my tongue at them childishly and they looked away. I grabbed a slice of pizza and I grabbed a bottle of water and excused myself to the porch.

I sat out there for a few minutes and ate my pizza. I watched the rain fall and felt the cool breeze on my face. I went back inside eventually only to see everyone was watching the game. I sat at the table looking into the living room brushing my fingers against the keys on the instant messenger I didn't know how to use talking to Alice and Emmett. The Clearwater's left after the game and then shortly after Jake and Billy left too. I logged off the computer and I told Charlie goodnight.

"Uh Bella, could you come here for a second." He called as my foot was on the stairs. I walked back to Charlie, I knew Edward was waiting for me upstairs and I just wanted to go lie next to him and just be held by his strong cold arms.

"What's up Dad?"

"I was wondering what you were doing kissing Edward." He said.

"Uh, what do you mean what was I doing kissing Edward?" I asked. "I was kissing Edward, what else would you find? And what were you doing spying."

"Okay for the last part, this is my house and for the rest of it, you know Carlisle hasn't given the clear bill of health to start a relationship." He chastised.

"Actually he has, I only have to go to him once more and then I can go whenever I feel the need to." I said.

Charlie didn't speak. He just balled his fists. "No need to get all mad Dad, you knew this was coming and I'm going to go to bed." I said and walked away. I wasn't getting into it tonight. I walked into my room and Edward was there in the rocking chair waiting.

"Have you been waiting long?" I asked.

"No, not that long, just for like 5 minutes." He said.

"Good." I said. "Can you wait like another 5 minutes so I can have a human moment?"

"I'll wait as long as needed." He smiled and I grabbed my toiletry bag and pajamas and I walked into the bath room to change and wash my face. I walked back into my bedroom and Edward waited there on my bed and he sat there reading the same book he was reading today at his house.

"Good book?" I asked

"It's okay, not the best." He said.

"Oh yeah, What is it?" I asked.

"The Forest of Hands and Teeth by Carrie Ryan." He said.

"Oh I read that book, there's a companion too." I said.

He nodded and closed the book and set it on the floor and held me close. The rest of the night we laid together talked, kissed, and soon enough I fell asleep.


	12. Finished Dinner

Chapter 12:

Edward and I had just got out of school and he was taking me to the hospital for my last session with Carlisle. "Did you want me to walk you up?" He asked.

"No, I'll be okay, see you in a few hours." I smiled.

"Uh huh." He smiled and kissed my lips before I got out of the car. I walked into the hospital and I walked up to Carlisle's office.

I knocked on the door and he called me in. I turned the handle and pushed open the door. He smiled and I sat down at his patient's chair. "How was school?" He asked.

"School." I shrugged. "No one could get over the newest gossip; girl who gets rapped is still wanted by ex-boyfriend." I spat.

"It'll pass; people should have seen it coming." Carlisle said not making eye contact, but looking over his notes on me.

"So Edward says this is it." I say.

"Yeah, it should be Bella, but when you feel something off come to me immediately." He said. "This isn't the normal time for full session like in your case Bella, you have been making huge steps in recovery and it's absolutely amazing how fast." He said.

"It's nice not having flashbacks whenever Edward or someone touches me." I smiled.

"Okay so we are going to start off with the future, what do you see happening to you when you leave here?" He asked.

"A life with Edward." I said.

"Married or dating for forever?"

"Married in the future, we need to work out kinks first." I said.

"Uh huh and what scares you the most?" He asked writing down a note. He leaned back in his chair lightly chewing on the pen. He had on a pair of glasses on the tip of his nose, but they were for show. He had 1000/1000 vision. Perfect vampire vision.

"What scares me the most?" I asked clarifying.

"Right, what don't you want happen again?" He confirmed.

"Getting hurt again." I said.

"Bella, what did we say about using the word hurt?" He chastised.

"Okay fine, I'm afraid of Edward leaving again, even though he vowed he wouldn't and I trust him, I do, but he said that in Phoenix too and he left, but it's not just that." I said.

"What else is it?" He asked.

"Getting raped, getting abused, it hurt so much." I said.

"I know, but Bella, who would you think would do that?" He asked.

"No one I know, but it's just the memories that stick makes me feel that way." I told him,

"Understandable." He stated.

The rest of the session was full of emotion and question; it was comforting to get everything out there. It was finally over and Carlisle gave me a hug goodbye as I walked down to the waiting room, Edward stood there waiting.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Hello, I got the clean bill of health." I smiled.

"Good, I knew you could do it." He said and took my hand and pulled me close to him and kissed my lips and pulled away and we walked out to the Volvo.

"You're sleeping over tonight," Edward informed.

"Is it for you or Alice?" I asked.

"Mostly me." He smiled.

"Oh, what's the occasion?" I asked.

"We are celebrating you being over counseling and I am taking you out for dinner and then a late night movie." He said.

"You really don't have to take me out." I said.

"I knew you would say that, that's why I'm going to anyway." He said.

"Okay, whatever floats your boat." I huffed.

"What, you're not going to even put up a fight?" He asked with a smile.

"No, because you'll win at the end." I said.

"But that's the fun part." He groaned.

We pulled up to the Cullen Mansion and we walked inside. I wasn't even four steps into the house and I was being drug to Alice's closet by herself.

"Alice, at least let me walk!" I complained.

"No, you take forever." She said and started to jog humanly. We arrived in her huge closet that was going under small renovations. She looked through her section of the closet that was dedicated to me. On the top it had Bella in flashing lights. It was my wardrobe apparently. She shuffled through the racks and pulled out a blue dress, a black cardigan and pulled out a pair of black flats.

"Consider the flats a gift from me a congratulations present." She stated and I nodded scared, of her. When you second guessed Alice, your life would guarantee be a living hell. That was something Edward needed to get through his head.

I walked into her bathroom and changed and then walked out. Rosalie was now in the room and they shooed me back in the bathroom and they worked on my makeup. It felt like weeks but it was only apparently an hour.

"Alice, let her go, now. We are going to be late." Edward said knocking on the door.

"Would you wait a second Edward?!" Rosalie spat.

"I'm gunna come in." Edward warned.

"Wait a second Edward." I called and I put the necklace Edward gave me and connected clasp and stood up.

"You're done, go, go, go!" Alice shooed and I quickly got up out of the bathroom and opened the door to find Edward wearing the same suit he wore to the court trail.

"Hello," I greeted.

"You looked beautiful." Edward cooed.

"Thank you, you look handsome." I cooed back.

"Come on, we are going to be late." Edward said and took my hand and led to downstairs.

"You look stunning Bella." Esme smiled.

"Thank you Esme."

"Wow Bella, looking hot." Emmett said as he walked in texting on his cell phone. I blushed and nodded a thank you.

"What's up with the penguin suit?" Jasper asked as he walking in with his game system, his question directed to Edward. Edward frowned and I cracked a small smile.

"Jasper, knock it off." Esme chastised. "You looking dashing Edward, the both of you go and have a good time." She smiled sweetly.

Edward nodded thanks and we got into his Volvo. We drove to Port Angeles and Edward pulled up to a very retro modern restaurant where a line of people stood to get in. Edward walked up to the stand where a man stood letting people in and out.

"Reservation?" The man asked.

"Cullen." Edward said.

"Right through the doors Mr. Cullen." He said and Edward led me into the restaurant. It wasn't that packed, but there were so many people outside waiting.

Edward and I were seated and the waitress scanned over Edward then shot me a hidden dirty look. She took our orders and then walked away.

"She's going to poison my food." I stated.

"She's jealous." Edward agreed. "But she was thinking about dragging you to the back and locking you out." He said.

"Oh, right, that makes it so much better." I felt Edward flex his legs around mine and I took a sip of water making it seem as if I didn't notice.

"So have you finished the essay for Mrs. Lawrence in French?" I asked.

"Yep, have you?" He asked.

"Yes, it was fairly easy though." I stated.

"Agreed." He smiled. I rolled my eyes knowing of course it would be easy for him, decades and decades of learning it.

"Here's your salad." The waitress smiled handing it to Edward. "And here's your salad." She said with acid in her throat.

"Um, can my fiancée have another glass of water?" Edward asked. The waitress looked at us through the slits she had made with her eyes.

"Sure." She muttered and walked away.

"Fiancée?" I asked with question,

"It was her thoughts that were vial and compulsive and I couldn't take it anymore." He muttered. "You don't mind do you?" He asked shyly at first.

"No, not at all." I stated.

"Would you want that to be true in the future?" He asked.

"Yes, I would love to be your fiancée in the future." I nodded. He smiled and winked. I blushed and I took a bite of salad. Edward scooped a little more of his salad on my plate when no one was looking. By the 10th brush of salad I was going to puke.

"Okay I'm finished enough." I said wiping my mouth.

"That's fine, did you want dessert?" He asked.

"No thank you, I'm full." I said. He smiled and nodded.

We waited for the waitress to come with the bill. "So pick out of any cut diamond, which one would you pick?" Edward smiled

"Um, I've always liked the cushion cut rings," I said without taking a breath. The question kind of took me off guard.

"Interesting." Edward smiled.

"Don't even think about it." I said reading him like a book.

"Too soon?" Edward asked knowing he was caught.

"Too soon." I agreed and he nodded understandingly.

"Here you go, here's your bill. Can I box this for you?" A different waitress asked.

"No thank you." I smiled and Edward paid for the dinner in cash with a plain hundred dollar bill.

"You, can you keep the change." Edward said pointing directly to her.

"Uh-Uh right now, thanks a lot." She smiled her eyes light up.

"No problem." Edward smiled and took my hand and we walked out. The line outside the restaurant had grown even bigger by the time we pulled away.

"Well, looks like the first waitress didn't poison my food so that's good." I laughed.

"She wasn't going to. The second girl had to take over for the first girl so she wouldn't take the salad and dump it on your head." Edward said with no humor in his voice.

"Oh well, it would've matter, she wouldn't have gotten you anyway." I smiled.

"You're right, because I am all yours until you tell me to go." He agreed.

"Which would be never." I stated.

"We'll see, I can be a lost puppy sometimes and stick to your side until you get sick of me." He said.

"Uh huh." I said disbelieving. Edward didn't say anything back to that comment. We talked and made little conversation on the way back to his house. We or I stayed up till about 11 until Edward walked me upstairs where a big bed awaited. Edward curled up next to me like he always does, but he could get even closer now. I was healed; I didn't need the space for comfort. I could have Edward for comfort and have to flashback of the past. I was safe here in his arms and nothing could change that.


	13. Spilling The Beans

Chapter 13: A few months later

Edward was away hunting and I was sleeping over Alice's again. Edward would be coming home around some time tonight. The guys were out with Rosalie, I felt kind of bad, and she was the only girl there.

"So Bella, have you and Edward talked about anything in the future, any plans?" Esme asked.

"Uh yeah, a little bit, we both agreed that marriage was in the plans." I stated.

"How cute, I remember Carlisle and I talking about our future plans!" Esme reminisced.

"Did you ever think you would have 6 kids?" I smiled.

"Of course not, we figured we have two kids." She said. "It would be just Edward and his mate."

I smiled and laughed a bit. "So how soon were you thinking of marriage?" Alice smirked butting into the conversation.

"Why, did you see something?" Esme asked.

"No, I was just wondering." Alice said in a sing song voice, obviously she was lying.

"You saw something, spill!!!" I shouted and ran over to where she sat on the couch on the opposite side of the room.

"No, I can't tell you of all people." Alice smirked.

"Fine, tell Esme." I stated.

"Fine, I will." Alice said and walked over to Esme and started to whisper in her ear. I walked upstairs to Alice's closet and grabbed her favorite pair of Jimmy Choos. I walked back down stairs and found Esme's blender and walked with back in the living room with the shoes and the blender and plugged it in. Alice was sitting back on her couch and Esme was bursting with smiled and I swore I saw her glowing.

"Alice, if you don't spill." I threatened and put one shoe in the plugged in blender.

"You wouldn't dare." Alice said looking up from her magazine.

"I would and you saw it too, so if you don't spill now, it's a divorce from Jimmy Choo."

I came close to pushing the button on the blender as she eyed my hands carefully I saw her hands grip her magazine tighter. "Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen, spill the beans, right now." I said and she didn't move. I pushed the button and the blender didn't move. I looked at the outlet and Alice had the plug in her hands.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"You messed with my Jimmy Choos." She spat.

"You messed with my love life's future, NOW SPILL!"

"What would be the fun it being proposed to if you know how he's going to do it." Alice asked.

"I'm what?!" I asked.

"There, you heard me and it's soon, I'm not telling you anymore!" Alice said.

"Woo-hoo!" I cheered and got up off the floor and jumped around like a little girl. Esme and Alice soon joined me and Alice jumped up and down on the couch with me. Esme was opposed to it at first but then joined in.

"Bella's getting engaged, Bella's getting engaged!" Alice and Esme cheered.

"When, When, When?" I asked.

"Soon, Soon, Soon!!" Alice said not giving me a specific time.

"You suck, you suck, you suck!!" I said as we were still jumping up and down on the couch.

"Bella?" A voice said.

"Alice?" Another said.

"Esme?" Another said. We stopped jumping and it was Edward, Jasper and Carlisle who spoke our names. Emmett was holding back laughter as he recorded it on his phone.

"Emmett, phone now!" Esme said getting off the couch and brushing back her hair that had fallen out of place. Emmett pouted and handed her the phone.

"I feel so happy, why are we shooting off bliss like we are all going to a wedding…" Jasper trailed.

"ALICE!!" Edward whined.

"She threatened my Jimmy Choos!!!!!" Alice said defensively.

"ALICE!!!!" The guys whined.

"My bad." Alice and I whispered.

"Let's come off the couch love and talk about this rationally." Edward said as he walked over to couch and held his hand out for me to take it and for him to help me off the couch.

"What's to talk about Bella and Edward are getting engaged." Alice smirked and kept on jumping on the couch.

"I knew I should have left you at Charlie's." I heard Edward mutter as we walked out to the back door into the warm summer air.

I didn't speak; I waited for Edward to speak first. "I wanted to do this differently, obviously." Edward said.

_Yeah but do it anyway, I want to say yes so bad._ I thought to myself. I was ready for a new life. The point where I could forget about what Mike and Eric did. I was ready to become a new fresh Bella. I turned to Edward who was staring out into the forest. I still waited for him to say something.

"Come on, I'm not proposing to you out back of my house." Edward said suddenly causing me to jump. "Oh, sorry."

"No problem." I said quietly. Edward got up and I followed him. He got me on his back and he ran he ran so fast I didn't recognize where we were heading, then again the darkness of the night didn't help. We suddenly stopped and Edward let me down. We were at our meadow. This was absolutely perfect, best place to propose. He sat on the ground so I followed the pursuit.

"Now what?" I asked trying to hurry him along, I wanted to say the word yes and kiss him so bad right now.

"I don't know really, I'm thinking of just staying here for a little bit." Edward said. Even though I couldn't see him clearly because it was dark, I could tell he was smiling.

"Oh my god Edward just say it already!!!!" I complained. "I have an answer and it is eating at me."

"Well then, Bella will you----," Edward started but I cut him off

"YES!!!!!!!!" I shouted and lunged myself at him.

Edward toppled to the ground with me on top of him. Edward started to laugh along with me and I put my finger out to find his face.

"Where's your lips, I can't kiss them if I can't see them." I joked.

"Right here." Edward whispered and kissed me first. He held my face gently and as his lips brushed up against mine, I couldn't help but want to kiss him even deeper. But Edward had restrictions too, for when it came to the depth of our relationship. So as he respected mine, I would respect his.

Edward pulled back a little so I could have air, but his lips never left my skin. His lips traveled down my neck and then he stopped and made circles on my pulse with his nose. I put my hand to his cheeks and he guided himself back to my lips. We sat there and kissed for a good portion of the night.

"Goodnight My Bella." Edward whispered as I fell asleep on top of him in the middle of the meadow.


	14. Goodbye Harry Hello Greece

Chapter 14:

When I woke up I found I had slept in the meadow the whole night with Edward next to me. I didn't see why that was until I looked down at my hand and saw the ring Edward must have slipped it on while I was asleep. The ring was a cushion cut diamond like I had said while we were out to dinner that one night.

"Good morning Love." Edward smiled.

"Oh my god, we're getting married." I whispered in a groggy voice.

"We are." Edward laughed at my deliriousness.

"And I slept out here all night." I added.

"You did." Edward agreed.

"Ugh, I smell like dirt." I said as I took in a deep breath.

"Come on; let's get you back to the house." Edward said and too me on his back and ran to his house. The events of the previous night came flooding back to me. The jumping on the couch, the jimmy choos in the blender, Edward coming home to find me so immature, ESME on the couch jumping everything. I found this somewhat disturbing that Edward had to witness it all. The proposal wasn't the way he wanted in either, and that I felt bad about because it was my fault for doing it that way, by forcing Alice to tell me.

"Come on Bella, come get a shower and then Rose and I can dress you, then you can show off your ring." Alice said as soon as I was getting off Edward's back. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were all looking out to the forest waiting for our arrival. Esme started clapping as she saw the ring on my finger. I smirked and shook my head. Alice took me through the back and left Edward there on the patio.

Alice shoved me in the shower, well kind of; she was very bossy this morning. I quickly got a shower and she had my strawberry shampoo there too. I finished my shower and wrapped myself in a towel that was left out. I changed into my under garments and then used the robe Alice had left out for me.

"Okay, no heels remember." I said as I walked out.

"Oh, no, you forced me to tell you what was going to happen, I get my revenge now." Alice said and handed me a pair of black pumps, a banquet bell white and black dress and pearl accessories. I changed into the outfit and slid my ring back on my finger. After a few stumbles down the hall, I found the rest of the family in the common room that had an all glass wall to the outside where everyone was when Edward and I had come back.

"Let me see, let me see!" Rosalie and Esme said not even letting me get in the room fully. I heard Edward chuckle behind them.

I held out my hand as they gawked at the ring. I stood there for a few minutes as they examined it and I stumbled a bit.

"You were holding still Bells." Emmett said.

"Shush Emmett." Esme said and led me to the couch where Edward was sitting. His arm extended across the top of the couch comfortably.

"Hello Love." Edward greeted.

"Good Morning again." I smiled. I sat down and Edward kissed my lips lightly. I pulled away and Alice had walked in.

"You changed her ring!" Alice accused.

"Yeah, she wanted cushion cut!" Edward said defensively.

"I had her whole dress and everything, all the decorations over the other ring, dim wit!" Alice scowled.

"Hey, hey, Alice, calm down." Carlisle chastised.

"Oh my… I had everything planned out! EVERYTHING AROUND THAT RING!"

"Alice, out, come on, maybe we can change a few things." Esme huffed and pushed her out of the room.

"I am so confused right now." I muttered.

"There is no need to worry about it." Edward reassured and kissed my temple.

"Did you ask Charlie?" Jasper asked Edward.

"Yep, I did this right; I'm not screwing any of this up." Edward said proudly. "But Charlie thinks I'll be asking you when we go to this place."

Edward pulled out two tickets. They were addressed to Greece.

"We're going to Greece?" I shrieked.

Edward smiled. "Uh huh, and then when we come back August 2nd, we have 11 days until we are married." Edward smiled.

"No way, Edward, that's like a month and a half in Greece!" I smiled.

"All for you love, all for you." Edward cooed and kissed my temple.

"Bella, you don't mind that this has already been planned out for you?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I don't, Edward knows what I like and what I don't, I wouldn't be any good at planning a wedding anyway." I said. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

Edward and I hung out with the family until around 1 o'clockish then we went over to Charlie's and waited until he got home. It was about 5 o'clock when Charlie arrived home and Edward was sitting on the couch was I laid my feet his lap as we watched a movie. Edward would massage my feet every once and a while if he started to get bored of the movie. Dinner for Charlie and I was already made and I found it funny when Edward made a few faces for when a scent of the food came into the room.

"Bella, you home?" Charlie called.

"In the living room." I called as I sat up a bit.

"Hey Bells, Hi Edward." Charlie said with a tone of sadness.

"Something happen Dad?" I asked worried.

"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack." Charlie sighed.

"Oh, Dad, I am so sorry." I said and swung my feet off Edward and over the couch so I didn't look too lazy.

"Is he going to be alright Charlie?" Edward asked.

"No, he passed about 2 hours ago." Charlie said.

"Oh Dad." I whispered and Charlie embraced me into a huge hug.

"Bells, he's gone." Charlie whispered.

"I know Dad, but it's going to be okay." I whispered holding in a few tears.

"I don't know how." He said.

"Do you want good news?" I asked. I looked over Edward's shoulders and he shrugged.

"What is it Bells?" Charlie said sniffing back fresh tears.

"Edward and I are getting married." I smiled as I pulled away.

Charlie smirked and tried to be happy, "Good for you Bells, you too Edward. I don't see you two marrying anyone else."

"Thank you Charlie, that means a lot." Edward said and Charlie shook his hand.

"Well, I am going to go back to La Push after dinner." Charlie stated.

"Okay did you want to change first?" I asked.

Charlie nodded and walked upstairs I looked to see if Charlie was in his room and then I walked back into the kitchen where Edward waited. "Edward, I can't leave Charlie for a month and a half after his best friend just died." I said as I dished out Charlie's dinner on a plate.

"I know, I am thinking, I'm all on it babe, no need to worry." Edward said as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"That's a new one, Babe." I said. "You must be hanging out with Emmett and Jasper more than usual."

"Just a tad. I'm sorry if that was disrespectful to you." Edward apologized.

"Not at all, Edward, you're too gentlemanly." I smiled.

"Is that such a bad thing?" He asked.

"No, it's a rare trait in most."

"Okay Bella, is dinner ready?" Charlie asked as he came into the kitchen and Edward took his hands off my waist. We didn't need Charlie being the next one to have a heart attack that his daughter had a boy touching her even though she was engaged, we just didn't need it.

"Yeah Dad, right here." I said and handed him his plate.

"Is there enough to take to Sue and Leah, Seth too?" Charlie asked as he swallowed.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded and put theirs in a Tupperware container. "Dad, are you going to be okay driving?" I asked.

"I'm okay Bells; seriously it's just going to take time." Charlie reassured.

"I can stay home from Greece if you wanted me to." I said.

"No, Bells, that's where I draw the line, you are going to Greece with Edward, the full time. Bells, I'm not a kid and you're not the adult, you are going to go and have a nice time before the wedding." Charlie said strongly.

"Alright Dad, here's the food and are you finished with your plate?" I asked.

Charlie nodded and handed me his plate. I put it in the soapy water and gave him a hug goodbye, "Be Safe, please, for me." I said.

"I will, I'll see you tonight maybe even tomorrow." He said and walked out, I watched the cruiser pull out of the driveway and leave the street. I started to feel light headed. I couldn't believe this was happening to Charlie, I couldn't believe this was happening to Sue, poor Sue and Leah, and Seth. I don't know what it would be like if I had lost my Dad, or my husband, or to be husband.

"Edward." I muttered. Edward was by my side in a few seconds.

"I need to go see Jacob and make sure he's okay." I whispered.

"I don't know Bells…" Edward said.

"He will not hurt me Edward, I will be fine okay, tell you what, and you can take me to the line then watch me walk over to Jacob." I bargained.

"You're going to push it." Edward stated. "I can tell by your color that you don't feel good, maybe you should wait till tomorrow." He said. I hated when Edward saw something wrong with me, he knew me all too well.

"Fine." I whispered and Edward took me upstairs. He gave me a few minutes to change into my sweatpants and then when I returned to my bedroom, he handed me a plate of egg he had made, and I had given my dinner up to the Clearwater's.

I ate my eggs and then Edward took it down stairs but was back in less than 3 seconds. "Goodnight my Bella." He whispered.

"Goodnight Edward, I love you." I whispered and fell off to a deep sleep.

**I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been procrastinating with starting to watch Glee. Haha so I think next chapter will be a day in Greece and then that will be it. I think I have done enough weddings in my stories that I am going to end with 15 chapters! :) Ttyl Carrie**


	15. Only Exception

Epilogue:

Greece

Edward and I have been in Greece for a week or so. Charlie was okay by the time we left after Harry's death. The Quileute's are struggling as they lost a leader, but they are going to make it according to Jake and Sam. Carlisle calls in every once and a while to see if I how I am doing. He was apparently worried about me getting light headed after Alice told him. I was fine, I think it was just the over whelming of it all of the day, the engagement, Harry dying, and Charlie being upset.

"Edward, what are we going today?" I asked as I came out of the shower wrapped in a fabric robe, drying out my hair by shaking the towel through my hair.

Edward lay on the bed surfing the internet on his laptop. His hair wet as he had taken a quick shower before me for some reason, he never took a shower before because he never had too. I wasn't even going to try and question it, I was just going to leave it be.

"I think we are going to have to lay low today, or you can tan out on the patio, it's supposed to be really sunny today." He frowned.

"That's okay, I can get tanner." I smiled. I was super tan for once I liked the way the tan skin looked on me. Edward liked it too.

"You look sexy with a tan." Edward agreed and kissed my lips as I came over to see what he was doing.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked through the kiss.

"I was talking to Esme and Carlisle." Edward said as he pulled away. I looked at the screen and there was Esme and Carlisle.

"Oh, hi." I said shyly. Edward and I didn't really kiss that often in front of Carlisle and Esme.

"Hello Dear." Esme smiled.

"ESME!" Emmett called. "Do you know when Bell-"Emmett was about to say Bella when he looked to the screen.

"BELLSY!" Emmett shouted.

"Hi Em," I greeted.

"Hey look, Bella's tan for once! Looking pretty hot Bellsy." Emmett commented.

"Thanks Emmett, I guess." I said as I blushed.

Emmett looked around the room and then frowned.

"What's wrong Emmett?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"When are you coming back? I miss you Bellsy!" Emmett whined.

"Soon Emmett, we still have like a month." I smiled.

Emmett groaned then left. "Okay, we're back." Carlisle smiled.

"Well, I am off to get changed." I said and said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme.

I changed into my bikini that Alice packed of course, and walked back out to the bedroom where Edward still waited. The laptop was closed to apparently he had hung up.

"Are you going to come tan too?" I smiled.

"So funny Bella." Edward cooed sarcastically.

"Come on, the Cullens live on this huge secluded property and you can't go out on in the sun with me." I pouted. He was thinking it over; I could see the wheels turning.

"Fine." Edward settled. The Greece Cullen mansion was huge, a pool in the back yard, a river nearby. When you looked out any window you saw the clear blue ocean. Edward got up off the bed and walked to his suitcase while I walked onto the patio. And looked out to the water, the salt air whipped around me and my air was thrown around. The air was warm and it felt good on my air conditioned skin.

I looked out to the horizon and there were a few sail boats whizzing by, there were there and gone by the time a pair of strong cold arms tangled themselves around my waist.

"Hm, that feels good." I smiled up at the glittering vampire, known as my fiancé.

"You feel good too." He smiled and kissed my cheek. I twisted in his arms and he leaned me up against the railing. I lifted my hands to his cheek and I kissed his lips softly. His lips played with mine and when I didn't expect it coming, his tongue outlined my lips for the first time, asking for entrance. I was a little hesitant but then I gladly let him in. this was the first time we had gone this far. Our tongues fought for dominance and my hands left his cheeks and wrapped themselves around his neck. I was starting to lose air so I pulled away, but the skin contact never was broken and took in a quick breath and came back. Edward let out a moan as I bit his tongue gently. Edward teased me by doing the same back and I pulled away and smiled.

"One step closer." I smiled. Edward beamed back at me and kissed my forehead.

"Come on, let's go swim before the sun is high in the sky." Edward said and we walked down the stairs that were built into the concrete wall. Edward walked in front, my hand in his as he led me down. I was getting better at not tripping and falling but Edward wasn't going to have me break a leg as we were a month away from the wedding.

"Don't fall in Bella." Edward smiled evilly.

"Oh yeah?" I cooed our hands were still connected so I carefully untangled them and started to push him in. Edward started to fall when he grabbed my hand with him and pulled me in with him. I heard a smack of water come from Edward and then a smack of water from me.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Edward was up on top, kicking his legs to keep him up. I swan to the top of the water and found Edward all wet, obviously. His long usually disarrayed hair was swept back and you could see where Edward had run his fingers through his bronze hair. I had quickly brushed a few strands of hair back that had fallen from my messy bun and Edward swam to me and picked me up. His hands rested on my hips and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips met mine again and a breeze blew around us making my tanned skin become full of goose bumps. His tongue found mine again and we started where we left off.

I only had a month until he was mine forever, I couldn't wait. I only had to wait a month until we could finally go all the way… or at least that's what I thought. That night, after Edward had fed me and the sun had moved on to its next destination, Edward and I finally went all the way. Everything he did was full of care and love and bliss. None of his actions were harmful, or met to be harmful unlike Mike and Eric's actions.

The sun came back up the next morning and when I woke up Edward was turned to his side like he was asleep. I sat up a little bit holding the sheet to my chest and he was texting Emmett.

_Yo man, you two do it yet? _Emmett asked.

"You answer that and you will be marrying yourself." I said and he jumped.

"How was that possible, I'm a vampire, I should have hear you wake up?" Edward asked.

"I don't know but give me the blackberry." I said. He sighed and handed it to me. I set it on my side of the nightstand and Edward's arms found my bare waist. He kissed my neck.

"I can't wait to make you mine forever, officially." Edward whispered.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked suddenly concerned.

"No, not at all." I said.

"Then go ahead." He allowed.

"When Renee was gone, and then the whole thing with Mike and Eric, I swore, I would never let anyone in my life love me or see who I really was except for Charlie. I thought you weren't coming back. But then when you came and basically saved me from dying in Port Angeles, I honestly thought we wouldn't be together again because I wouldn't love anyone except for my family. But then when I started to fall for you again as I was healing, I knew that you were it, you were my only exception to make me love once again."


End file.
